


you look good in my shirt

by rories



Series: chroma aisthesis [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories
Summary: The shirt changes hands about once a week.written for sifkiweek2018. day three: objects





	you look good in my shirt

**Author's Note:**

> much shorter, sorry

The shirt changes hands about once a week. Sif’s not sure it’s seen the inside of a drawer in years and Loki’s sewed buttons back on to it more times than she can count. It’s old and threadbare and worn thin in some places. She thinks it was a dark blue at one point, but it’s faded to a soft gray now. She loves it. 

It belonged to Loki first. It had matched a suit he’s long since donated, so it had ended up as a spare. At some point he must have worn it when painting because now it’s covered in stains. He’s got many shirts just like it, paint stained and worn, but he seems drawn to this one.

Probably because when he wears it to bed at night, he can usually find it on Sif in the morning. She likes to steal his shirts when she’s making breakfast in the mornings, long before he gets up. It’s one of his favorite sights, coming in to the kitchen to find her all messy haired and bare legged with only his shirt and a pair of socks.

She’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

Sif likes to say the same about Loki when he wears it. Because he likes to wear it in his studio with only the bottom two buttons done up. He says it’s so he doesn’t get paint on it, but she knows it’s part vanity. He likes the way she looks at him when she comes home from work to find him in the studio in this shirt and a pair of low slung pajama pants. 

When she finds him that way, she likes to come up behind him, never a surprise because he always seems to know where she is in relation to himself. She likes to press herself against his back, arms wrapped around his waist and dipping into the open edges of the shirt. She loves the way he shivers when she scrapes her nails over the muscles in this stomach, huffs a laugh against his shoulder blades when he squirms against her. 

The shirt is always soft beneath the skin of her face and it’s so old now that the buttons just slip out of their holes at the slightest touch. It lets her explore more of his skin and Loki sighs as he drops his paintbrush in a cup. 

It usually leads to this, their bodies moving together, the shirt finding its way to the bedroom floor. And it always ends up on Sif’s shoulders the next day, at least until laundry day. 

It’s a routine that the both of them wouldn’t change for anything. The shirt isn’t much, doesn’t mean much in the grand scheme of things. But for them, it’s a link, a way to show their commitment to each other. It’s the first shirt of its kind, but both Loki and Sif know that it won’t be the last.


End file.
